


A Conversation in the Kitchen

by DaniTheET



Series: The Trans!Merlin 'Verse [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aromantic Harry, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTheET/pseuds/DaniTheET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eggsy has just said “I love you,” and Harry’s heart is breaking.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/gifts).



> So, this is my first Kingsman fic (and my first fic on AO3!). It's also the first in a series I have planned, which will also include Trans!Merlin to go with Aro!Harry.
> 
> Many thanks to Sheepie for being excited and encouraging, this probably would have ended up an abandoned wip on my hard-drive without you hun.
> 
> Warning to all those who enter here: this fic is unbetaed by anyone but me, if you'd like to offer beta services or you notice any typos/wonky shit please let me know!

Eggsy has just said “I love you,” and Harry’s heart is breaking.

He saw it coming, since Harry got shot they’ve been spending so much time together (nearly as much as Harry spends with Merlin and the two of them have been friends for at least as long as Eggsy’s been _alive_ ) but he’s been telling himself to _stop being paranoid, it isn’t going to happen every time, it can’t._

Yet here they are, the same place he’s been again and again and _again_. That place where he has to say to someone he cares about: _I don’t, I can’t, I never have and never will._

Eggsy turns back to him from the kitchen window and the look he gets is concerned and not a little frightened, “Harry, you okay?”

God he must look a sight, he’s not hiding his emotions well at the moment and he knows it, but there’s not much he can do with so much brimming up in his chest.

“I… I don’t… I can’t…” he’s fumbling his words as he all too often does now. It’s gotten better over time, but _damn_ Valentine and his _fucking_ bullet for making this harder than it already was.

Eggsy steps away from the sink (he always insists on washing the dishes when Harry cooks) and puts a damp hand on his shoulder. Harry’s still struggling for words and it takes a minute but some kind of point seems to get across because Eggsy’s face clears. It’s when he starts laughing that Harry isn’t sure it’s the _right_ point.

“Harry, bruv, calm down alright? I don’t mean it like that, yeah? I just mean… well you’re my friend, yeah? And you basically saved my life so I just wanted to tell you, you’re important to me. Don’t wanna go on a date or nothin’ even if you are right fit.” Eggsy winks and all Harry can do is stare as the pieces of his heart fit themselves back together and his pulse calms.

He takes long enough to pull himself together that Eggsy goes back to washing the dishes. Harry stares at the back of his head while he tries to piece together a sentence that makes sense, one that conveys what he wants to say, one that doesn’t leave out anything out.

He’s switched to studying his own hands by the time he gets his mouth to work again. “I don’t love people. Romantically, that is. I-I never have.”

The gurgle of the sink draining then the sound of running water as Eggsy rinses the basin and his hands is the only response he gets for a long minute. Eggsy's hands are still damp when they come into Harry’s field of vision, clasped together as he leans on the kitchen island with his elbows. “Merlin said somefin’ like that, when we thought you were dead.”

Harry looks up at him, startled, because he knows Merlin wouldn’t volunteer that information, and the look Eggsy gives him is chagrined, “Yeah, I know, guess I got kinda nosy on the way back from that bunker, y’know? Ended up askin’ him if you two was a _thing_ and ‘e just said ‘sort of, if we could be a _thing_ when Harry didn’t do romantic shit.’” The Scottish accent he puts on is nearly pitch perfect and it makes Harry smile, “We were both sorta punchy at that point.”

Silence creeps in around them and settles Harry’s nerves before their conversation moves on.

* * *

 At the end of the night, as Eggsy is about to step out the door and make his way home, Harry pulls him into a brief hug. More than anything else, it’s the startled look on Eggsy’s face that gives him the courage to say what he really should have an hour ago in the face of two pronouns and an adjective.

“Thank you, Eggsy. And I love you as well, my dear boy.”

Eggsy’s smile before he leaves is wide radiant, _rather like a small sunbeam,_ Harry thinks.


End file.
